Twilight Zone Trek
by originalseriestrekkie
Summary: A Star Trek spoof on the Twilight Zone episode Nightmare at 20,000 feet. Complete! Please Read and Review!


Twilight Zone Trek

Authors note: Crossover between Twilight Zone and Star Trek the original series. Sort of. Well, anyways hope ya enjoy it. Kirk's POV

I opened my eyes from a good night sleep. It felt good to sleep because yesterdays mission was a disaster. The Klingons saw us near their neutral zone and didn't take to it to kindly. They crossed the border and opened fired on us! They developed a new extra powerful technology also. So before we even knew what exactly happened they were gone. The attack made no sense and we were critically damaged. This actually happened about a month ago. Yesterday was the last day of repairs. We were stuck here for a month going absolutely _nowhere_. And if you know me, that was one of the non-eventful months sense I joined the service. We were up late trying to get as much work in as possible so we wouldn't have to push repairs into another day. I'm just thankful that were not just sitting there, prone for anther attack.

I pulled the sheets off my bed and stepped into the shower. After my five minute shower I put my uniform on and glanced at the clock. I was right on time. Man, today was going good. I grinned to myself and made my way to the bridge.

Once on the bridge I greeted everyone with a warm good morning and sat in my chair ready to take on the day. Spock shot his eyebrow up and asked. "You seem very joyful today. May I ask as to why?" Who says Vulcans can't be curious sometimes?

I smiled. "I'm just glad that we're not effecting any more repairs, Spock." I explained. For a second, just out the corner of my eye, I saw the Klingon vessel. I tensed up and whipped my head around. But as fast as it appeared, it disappeared in a nebula. I narrowed my eyes, losing my grin. "Did anyone else see that?" I asked mystified.

I looked around the bridge. Uhura was busy getting a casualty report from sickbay, Spock was looking at the library database on possible new engines to consider upgrading to, Chekov was currently conversing with Sulu as to how strange the Klingon attack was, Leslie was confirming that the engines were 100% functioning.

Spock looked up and asked, "Did we see what, sir?"

I sighed with frustration. "Never mind, Spock. Cary on." I figured it wasn't to big of a deal if it was in a nebula. Spock simply lifted a eyebrow in confusion and returned to his library database. I looked back out the viewing screen and saw it again. The Klingon ship had returned again! It seemed to stick around for a while this time. "Spock! There it is again!" I yelled pointing. The Klingon ship hovered for a moment and went back into the big nebula.

Spock snapped his head up and looked out but saw nothing. "Captain, what was it that you saw?" He asked. His Vulcan face was confused.

"The Klingon vessel It was there for a moment and then it went in to the nebula." I almost yelled frantically. Maybe this day wasn't going as well as I had planed. A captains work is never done.

Spock switched off the ship's library computer database and turned on the scanners. His face returned to the same mask of confusion. "Sensors are picking up no sign of a Klingon vessel in the proximity in the last ten minutes, sir."

I hit the arm of my chair silently. It was that new Klingon weapon. That's how they attacked us a month ago. They had a special kinds of shields and weapons that don't show us on the sensor. The computer reported no damage, but obviously there was. That's why it took us so long to effect repairs, because we had to do it by hand. "It's the new Klingon weapon! They can hide from our sensors!"

Spock got up from his station and made his way down to my chair. We starred at the viewing screen for a couple of minutes and nothing showed up. Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps you need more rest, Captain." Spock suggested walking back to his post.

I was determined to know what the Klingons wanted. "Uhura, do you read any transmissions from another ship?" I asked not taking my eyes off the screen.

She looked at me, confused. "None sir."

I rolled my eyes. Now, I was getting really frustrated. The Klingon ship swayed out of the nebula and stayed put for a moment. I didn't take my eyes off the screen. The Klingon ship stayed there for a moment. "Spock..." I whispered loudly.

"Captain?" He asked.

"I see it again. They're using that blasted new device of theirs. If you come quick, you might be able to get a glimpse at it." I said a little longer. But as you know it, Spock came from his station silently and it vanished into the nebula.

"Captain," Spock began. "I am beginning to become concerned..." He lifted an eyebrow in concern.

"I'm fine." I snapped. Why was _I _the only one who saw this?

Spock silently went back to his post. The Klingon vessel appeared and this time, fired it's weapons at the bulk of the Enterprise. "Mr., Chekov, fire all phasers and photon torpedoes!" I shouted pointing. But, of _course_ the vessel disappeared.

Chekov looked up suddenly from his conversation with Sulu. "At what, sir?" He immediately said. After a few moments of looking blankly at the normal stars, Chekov's eyebrows were narrowed in confusion. "Sir, there's nothing there." He said with his heavy Russian accent.

My face almost turned completely red. I now officially hated the Klingons! I looked over at Uhura who was still talking to sickbay and was not available to take in damage reports. Then the Klingon ship appeared again. This would be the last time. I jolted up and in one step I was at the navigation console. I threw Chekov out of the chair and fired the phasers and photon torpedoes myself. The Klingon vessel acted quickly. It made it's way back into the nebula. But the phasers reached the vessel first. There was a giant explosion form within the nebula. I smiled and said, "Yes! They're gone! They're finally gone." Suddenly, I felt a strange pain on my shoulder and everything went black.

My eyes suddenly opened to find myself in sickbay of all places. Was I really sick? I slowly leaned forward and winced as the pain from my shoulder came back. I looked around and saw McCoy signing a report for a nurse. He looked up and smiled. He gave the report back to his nurse and made his way over to me. "McCoy...?" I asked confused. He put a hand on my shoulder and eased me back down.

"It's alright now." He said. That was unlike something that would come from him.

I sighed finally realizing what he was talking about. People thought I was crazy back up on the bridge. I looked over to find Chekov on the bed neck to be rubbing a place on the back of his head, wincing once and a while. "I know, Bones. But I'm the only one that _does _know." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

On the bridge, Spock looked reluctantly at the Captains chair. He sat in it uncomfortably. He never liked taking over some ones job forcefully. Uhura looked over at him, surprised. "Mister Spock, crewman are reporting damage from Klingon weapons on decks 43 through 45!"

Spock lifted an eyebrow in surprise as he realized what he just heard. _The Klingon ship was real. _

THE END!


End file.
